Stella
by StellaNexus
Summary: "You don't belong here."  "So do you."


Stella had a boring day. In two weeks they were going to play against the Shadows.

-Hey!Watch it!-she has bumped into someone but she didn't didn't stop.

After she developed the Smog at the age of 4,she completely forgot what is love,forgiveness and stuff like .Thought she felt bad for what she's doing,the Smog was stronger than her feelings. Like him,she was like him in every way,the growl,the smirk,even her voice was sounding mocking like both played football,both liked to trip the opponents,both had the...,this powerful,dangerous,addictive flux running throught her veins,fuzzling her brain,leaving her breathless,but so powerful,so high above the others,that she was never going to give it up. Never!

BUMP!She has just bumped into someone again!

-Stella?-the voice was so familiar,that she wished it was a dream .

She looked .

-Hi!-she whispered.

-Let's go somewhere more private.-the disguised pirate sighted and followed him to the club he and his men owned.

-So,how are you after that...accident?-Sonny asked. The accident when she lost her old coach was a car crush.A drunk man hit them on the front and only Stella survived.

-I'm OK.-realising that Sonny doesn't believe her,she continued-I think I'll be better without worried about you,always giving you annoying advises,always wanting from you..Do I need to go on?

Sonny smiled. -You wouldn't talk for Artegor this way,wouldn't you?-he teased.

-Artegor is a completely different man!-she was getting frustrated.

-OK,OK!-Sonny tried to escape the fire.

-I gotta go!-she said and got up.

-Stella.-she turned around

-Good luck with the match!-She nodded and went away

* * *

><p>Sinedd was sitting in his room,watching the news about the new challenge.<p>

-This team never showed up,but we're sure,dear viewers,that this match is gonna be incredible!

-SINEDD!-the boy fell off the bed. Two minutes later Artegor stormed in and yelled:

-What the hell have you done?-Sinedd looked confused.

-What?I haven't done anything!-he defended himself.

Then he spotted the towel around Artegor's hair and started to giggle. This morning,while he was still sleeping,Sinedd and Nilli put red hair dye in his shampoo.

Suddenly the towel fell off and Sinedd couldn't hold his laughter.

-I want to know who did this!-Artegor said,angry.

-Me!-said Sinedd,laughing. Artegor stood there,mouth wide open. Then he came back to his senses.

-Now you'll pay!

* * *

><p>-Man!I'm done!-Villi said,falling on the coach.<p>

-I hate extra training!-Michaela said sitting next to her.

-Where's Stella?-Lili,their goalkeeper asked.

-Ummmm,she went somewhere.-Astrid,one of the defenders said.

-This girl always disappears somewhere!-Lili sighted.

* * *

><p>-God,damn it!-Sinedd said as he fell on the bed,completely exhausted. He turned the TV on and started looking through channels quickly. Suddenly something caught his eye.<p>

-Artegor!-he yelled.2 mins later Artegor showed on the door frame,with his hair back to normal.

-What?

-There's an interview with their star striker.

Artegor sat on the chair and looked at the holoTV screen.

-So,Stella,tell us,who do you think will win this match?-Kali asked.

-Well,the Shadows really are hard opponent but I think we'll win this match!-Stella said without hesitating.

-But why?

-We have something they don't. Teamwork.-Stella smiled.

* * *

><p>Stella left the felt like she had nowhere to go,so she ran to the place she knew by heart. There,she found it.<p>

-I hope you know what we're up to. Wish us luck. I know you wanned to see us playing here so much,but just a day before your dream came true,a drunker hit you. Why not me! But...maybe,if we win..you'll be proud .We'll make you happy,just as we promised.

Tears started to stain down her pale cheeks.

-I know.-she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around,but there was nothing. She looked back at her ex-coach's grave and smiled.

-And I will.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes,but this happens every time I edit it!So,sorry!<strong>


End file.
